


Brothers reunion

by Angel01heart



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Ninja, Sword brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel01heart/pseuds/Angel01heart
Summary: Storm has join the Joe but Snake avoid him. While he train late, the frustration is to much and he give up and act. Can Snake forgive him ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm in need of a good beta to correct my fic.  
> I apologize in advance for my misspelling and good reading.

Despite the late hour, Storm was still training in the gym. His bare upper body was shinning with sweat but his breath was steady. It’s been already a month since he joined the Joe but he barely saw his brother. He desperately wanted to train with him but the elusive ninja was avoiding him.

Frustrated, Storm punched a last time in the bag before turning. He ran his hand through his wet bangs and drink a bit of water before existing the empty gym. His body was still full of frustrating energy but with nobody equal to his strength to fight with, he preferred to train alone. With a sight he walked on the hallway to his room. That was enough for tonight.

However, when he came near the small kitchen, lights were still on. Someone was there, at 2 A.M. Deciding he didn’t want a small and meaningless chat with whoever couldn’t sleep at this hour, Storm was going to just silently pass the kitchen and go to his room when he saw who was in there. Even from behind, he could tell that it was his brother. Strong build in a tight black suit, feline grace and still, his black mask and visor. Even with Zartan death, his brother was still wearing his black mask and visor and barely speaking.

As soon as Storm pushed the door completely open, Snake turned over. He stared for less than a minute and return to nursing his tea. Storm stared longer, the lower part of his brother face was bare. It’s been so long since he saw so much skin of his brother.

“Snake…”

His brother body become slightly stiff but Snake didn’t turn. Storm couldn’t resist anymore. His brother was so near. He could hear the familiar heartbeat, the same one he slept near for many years, the same one that comfort him when he was frustrated or sick as a child.

“Snake…” He repeated.

His hand slowly approached his brother shoulder. His breath accelerated. Storm wanted so much to be forgiven, to be once again with his brother.

Snake could feel Storm intention but he didn’t move. Behind his visor, his eyes closed and he finally felt his brother hand on his shoulder. Even with the black suit, he could feel the warm and the light pressure. He knew he been unreasonable this last month, avoiding Storm like this, but to be near his brother was almost unbearable. He didn’t know how Storm could still want to be with him. He didn’t believe in his brother. He just assumed he was the murderer of Hard Master without hearing from his brother side. What a sworn brother he was.

Storm eyes opened wide when he saw his brother head slightly bowing. Why? Why Snake was feeling down?

“Snake? What is it, brother?”

Storm watch Snake head slightly shaking before he became to move away. But Storm hand, still on his shoulder, grab him harder, preventing him from moving further away. His second hand sneakily remove Snake visor and before his brother could protest, removed the rest of the mask and turned the man to be face him. Snake was surprised and didn’t resist but he avoided the stare of his brother, choosing to watch the wall instead.

“Snake…” Storm whispered.

He could barely bear to see the scar on his brother face. His finger gently stroking it. Could it be the reason his brother was still wearing his mask? But his face was still handsomely beautiful. So strong, his beautiful blue eyes and cute blond hair. Storm was once again taken by the beauty of his brother. He was already thinking his brother cute when they were young but now a man, his brother was so handsome.

Storm was beginning to feel a little hot in the south region. Nothing like his brother could ignite his body like this. Snake was still silently seating, avoiding watching him. But Storm couldn’t wait anymore. If his brother wasn’t fighting him, he could accept him. His hand slowly caressed the neck of his brother, gently stroking his blond hair. Storm face came near his brother, listening to the increasing heartbeat.

Snake sneaked a glance at his brother, wondering why the man was still stroking his face. He became slightly red when he saw the smirk on his brother face and the look of want in his eyes. He felt his brother hand caressing his neck and suddenly his brother mouth was so near his face that he could feel his breath. Apparently, his brother wasn’t planning to punish him but rather the opposite. Before he could say or do something, Storm was embracing him. His kiss was rather brutal and possessive but Snake let him do what he wanted. He could feel his brother frustration and realised that his brother didn’t blame him.

Expecting resistance, Storm was surprised when Snake let him dominate the kiss and relax in his arms. Happy to oblige, he continued to properly explored his brother mouth, pushing his tongue to subdue his brother’s one. His already tight pant became too tight and it was time to a change of scenery. Fluidly he grabbed his brother’s hand and the man’s visor and pulled the dazed man behind him in the hallway. His room was thankfully near and nobody was around at this hour to witness the two ninjas.

Snake eyes was fixed on his brother neck, his thin black strand lightly brushing the little scar on the top of his back. Snake was eager to explored the body of his brother. It’s been so long that he could touch his brother without hate. It was so irreal. Before he could think further they enter Storm room and his brother locked the door behind them, effectively trapping him against the door. Their mouths found the other naturally and unconsciously Snake’s gloveless hands began to caress the lower back of his brother. He could practically feel him purring under his touch. It’s been so long.

Storm was attacking his neck when Snake felt his brother hands slowly unzipping his suit, eager to feel his bare skin. To his surprised, Snake moaned breathlessly when his brother began to suck behind his ear. Storm smirked and continued his exploration. It wasn’t long before his brother suit was totally undone and the pink left nipple on the strong chest was quickly suck between his lips. He could feel his brother shuddering. He wanted to hear him again.

Snake finally succeed into removing Storm shirt, tracing the strong back muscle with his hands. His brother seems forceful and eager. Storm hands were already attacking his pant and it didn’t take a long time before Snake will be totally nude in front of his brother’s eyes. Snake wasn’t ashamed of his body but to see his brother’s eyes practically worshipping his body was a huge turn on. He pushed Storm into the bed, straddling his lap. Grabbing his black hair to tilt his face, Snake kissed the man, trying to dominated his mouth, grinding his erect cock on the still clothed one of his brother’s. The latter grunted, grabbing his brother firm ass in his hand to increase the friction. The tip of Snake cock was already spilling when Storm decided to reverse their position and laid his brother on the bed under him.

Storm quickly remove his last piece of clothes before rubbing his own bare cock with his brother’s. Both men groaned. Snake hands embraced his back and his movement went along with his. The tension was heavy and both men were too lost in their embrace to be gentle or patient. The hip movement increase and before long, both arrive at completion, releasing on Snake stomach. A little out of breath, Storm let himself sliding on Snake left side, encircling his brother chest with his arm and pressing his ear above his brother heart. His powerful hearing temporally calm by the familiar beating of his brother heart.

Snake hand began to gently caressed his brother hair. They should speak together but right now, he just wanted to appreciate the calm and plenitude. His sexual frustration temporally sated and his warm brother finally by his side. A light breathing sound arise from his chest and after checking he could see that his brother was fast asleep. When they were young, because of his gift the ‘Ear that Sees’, his brother could rarely sleep soundly. It was only after they realised than Snake heartbeat calm him that he could properly sleep. Snake wondered how Storm manage to sleep all those years, alone. He gently stroked the man’s cheek, smiling. Storm was totally out of cold. By experience, Snake knew that even a loud sound or being move won’t wake him if his own heartbeat was kept steady. Grabbing some tissues, Snake quickly clean his torso before pulling the cover on them both. He suspected he won’t move until tomorrow but it was ok, he didn’t have any mission and he could use a little sleep himself too.


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes, Storm was still soundly asleep atop of him. His brother didn’t move much apart from his left leg who has moved between his own and was lightly pushing on his crotch. His own cock was already semi-erect and his hand unconsciously stroking the lower back of his brother. Storm’s cock was rubbing against his thigh and already completely erect. Smiling, Snake rolled his brother on his back, admiring in the morning light the man formidable body. Even the multiple scars only enhanced his beauty. Lightly kissing his chest, Snake began his journey to the south enjoying the small grunt of his brother. The tan skin was delicious and his price was proudly waiting among a small bed of dark hairs. His hands caressed the inside of his brother tights while his tongue licked the entire length of his brother cock. Storm emitted a moaned but didn’t wake up. Reverently, Snake caressed the small sacks at the base of the erect manhood. He could hardly believe that he was allow to do this to his sword brother. He through that the only moment he could touch his brother after their master’s death was while fighting.

His movements became firmer and his right hand encircle the base of his brother’s cock while he tasted the tip with his whole mouth. Snake was far for a virgin, been among soldiers see to that, but his experiences were sparse and only for brief release. He wanted to take his time to explore his brother body and bring him to climax.

When Storm opened his eyes, he through he was still dreaming. His proud sword brother was kneeling between his tight, sucking his cock with passion while his hands explore his body everywhere they can reach. It’s seemed that it was going on from some time because Storm was already on verge of coming and the image of his brother lip open and greedily sucking his cock finished to bring him there. In a moan, his eyes closing in spite of him wanting to watch longer, Storm reach climax, releasing his come in his brother mouth. The latter didn’t immediately let go of the member and keep licking it clean before releasing it.

“Brother…”

Storm could only whisper breathlessly while watching his brother covering his body with his own. He welcomed greedily the mouth that was previously sucking him, exploring his taste in his brother’s mouth. Last night he was worried than in the morning, realising his mistake, Snake would leave but to wake up like this was beyond what he could have dream.

“Snake, I hope you won’t regret it because I won’t stop before I make you totally mine.” Storm said smirking. Even if his brother tried to leave, he would pursue him until he gave in. Snake was his. He was his since the moment he saw him on this kitchen and they adopted him in the clan. No one else was allow to claim him.

Snake shudder at the possessive look on his brother’s eyes. He knew that, what Storm considered his, was strongly guarded and keep forever. Like a wolf, Storm mated for life and will faithfully guarded his mate with his life.

“Tommy…” Snake moaned when Storm began to lick his abdomen, one hand searching on the drawer beside the bed. Finally finding the lube, brought with his brother in mind one month ago, Storm started preparing his brother. While keep watching the moaning face of his brother, Storm pumped firmly the man’s cock with one hand, the other stroking his entrance with lube fingers. The white ninja was already ready for the second round, his cock proudly erect. He lapped at his brother’s cock while inserting one finger rapidly following by the other. Their strong battle-ready body were really adaptable and flexible and their level of pain tolerance pretty high. Storm didn’t need to much time to prepare his brother. The latter was already on verge and he wanted to let him come, but only with him inside. Still his cock was by standard not small and he didn’t want to hurt Snake. Finally, Storm slowly inserted his pulsing member in the hot and tight space of his sword brother, savouring every centimetre he pushed inside.

Snake could only grab Storm arms and bite his lips. He didn’t want the other Joes hearing his cries and barged in, armed to teeth. He grabbed his brother head and masked his moaning in a sloppy kiss, letting his brother’s cock entering deeper in him with the new angle. His legs wrapped around Storm and increased the rhythm. Without breaking the kiss, Storm grasped his lover’s cock and brought him to climax with firm strokes. He stopped his movement, savouring the increasing tightness of his brother but it was to early for him to come a second time. Kissing Snake a last time, he reluctantly withdrew his cock and changed their position, spooning his warm and relax brother in his bed. Without too much effort, he lifted the upper leg of Snake and thrusted in one delicious push his cock in the warm heat of his brother.

The position was ideal for languid and gentle slide. Storm was giving Snake time to recover and explore with interest his brother body, mapping his reaction, tracing the scars, caressing the white skin. When Snake breath accelerated again, Storm hand closed around his member and his movement accelerated too. Snake was overload with sensation and barely remember to keep quiet. Unlike him, Storm was enjoying playing his body, wanted to broadcasting his claim on the black ninja. When he lifted Snake to encourage him to go four legs, the man knew it was futile. In this position, Storm delivered strong and powerful thrust, pushing on his prostate every single time. Again, a hand began stocking his cock to complexion and Snake forgot his resolve. Smirking Storm brought them to climax together, groaning while releasing inside his now lover.

Cocooned in the arms of his brother, Snake dozed a little, embarrassed. His impeccable image was probably already completely destroyed in the Joes by then. No need to go showing his face. And Storm wasn’t showing sign of releasing him in a future date.

“I’m sorry I let you alone when you need me.” Storm confessed, his lips against his neck.

“Tommy… no… me… forgiv…” Snake could still barely say small words. It’s been so long he didn’t speak. He began to use his hands to show his brother that he was wrong. That he was the one that should ask for forgiveness. Storm grabbed his hand, soothing him.

“I know. I know you through I murdered him because of the circumstance, because everyone was accusing me. I forgive you. We were too young and Zartan manipulated us easily. But I should have return when I learned the clan was falling and you were badly injured.” Storm stroked the scar on the face of his brother, keeping him on the cocoon of his arms. Even on that time, even if he didn’t return to his brother side, he still killed every single man that hurt his clan and his brother. Even when they were fighting, only himself was allow to hurt his brother, nobody else.

“I miss… you.” Snake responded, his hands squeezing his brother’s.  
“Me too.” Storm said, his mouth against his neck. He gently kissed the skin there before saying “From now, don’t go without me, I’ll keep your back.”  
Snake smiled softly. His brother was back by his side for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by another fic Do Not Sleep On Your Sword Brother By: Kusari-Gama


End file.
